La fin du monde est relative
by ElNeith
Summary: "Non mais en fait on insiste parce que s'il avait vraiment bien suivit la procédure, il se retrouverait pas dans… ça, à deux doigts de voir son monde s'écrouler et un renard géant en face de lui en train de sourire comme le chat de Cheshire." Naruto programmeur de System n'est pas une personne prudente et il va vite se voir dépassé par une quête. L'enjeu ? Juste la fin du monde.


Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais rien produit sur ce site car l'inspiration est bien une chose aléatoire ahah.  
Sans plus tarder un petit avant-propos est de mise :

\- Cette fanfic est un UA à la fois basée sur l'univers de **Naruto** mais aussi sur le livre " **La fin des temps** " d'Haruki Murakami dont je me suis librement inspirée en majorité pour le scénario. **Ne vous attendez pas à un respect fidèle** de l'une ou l'autre de ces oeuvres, j'en ai fait complètement à ma tête.  
\- Il y aura du **yaoï** ainsi les non amateurs (amatrices) sont priez de rester **courtois (courtoises)** en donnant leur avis. Pareil pour ceux/celles du genre à dire " _non mé X ne peut allé qu'avec Y sal cone!_ " ou " _C'est Y qui doit être Uke non mè allô!_ " ou que sais-je encore, gardez bien à l'esprit chère amies/amis que **je ne vous impose pas ce que j'écris, ne m'imposer pas votre avis.**  
\- **Pas de Beta reader** qui me seconde, ni d'autre relectrice que moi même à la correction désolée. Vous êtes donc libres de vous indignés en commentaires et je m'empresserais (quand j'en aurais le temps) de corriger la cause de votre ire.  
-Enfin le rythme de parution est... **incertain**. Au mieux un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines ou tous les mois, au pire rien du tout. La longueur des chapitres pourra variés entre des **moyennement long à très long**.

Sur ce **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Il n'y a pas d'effet sans cause… » ou comment tout a commencé.**

Il y a des fois, on se dit : une opportunité comme ça, faut pas la rater. On oublie qu'il y a peut-être une contrepartie désagréable ou des conséquences pas fameuses. Franchement il n'y avait que les pessimistes (ou les gens prudent et rationnels mais chut) pour penser à ce genre de choses et se dire que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Bon, enfin, lui il n'était pas comme ça - prudent je veux dire- et jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait pas trop desservi.

Naruto Uzumaki avait reçu une requête dans sa boîte mail perso –pas celle de System- et dans le métier, c'est important ce genre de chose. Par contre il y avait les données des formalités et puis la signature numérique de la patronne, en plus la rémunération était drôlement alléchante. Et ça tombait bien justement parce que Naruto il avait envie de s'offrir de nouveaux trucs et les factures s'accumulent quand vous n'avez pas de propositions mais il supposait que là, c'était de sa faute pour avoir choisi la free-lance. Ah mais il était un pro tout de même, il avait envoyé un message au Serveur Administratif de System (S.A.S) parce qu'elle n'était pas très formelle la requête et les formalités c'étaient très sérieux chez System. Le S.A.S lui avait répondu ne pas voir de problème avec sa demande. Alors si c'était OK pour les patrons, il avait moins de scrupules à accepter le rendez-vous de son client parce que je ne sais pas si on l'a dit mais dans ce métier c'était très important les formalités. Non mais en fait on insiste parce que s'il avait vraiment bien suivit la procédure, il ne se serait pas retrouver dans… ça : À deux doigts de voir son monde s'écrouler et un renard géant en face de lui en train de sourire comme le chat de Cheshire.

xxx

Tout avait commencé donc quand Naruto se rendit au rendez-vous : c'était dans un très grand building brillant car il était plein de vitres et très sécurisé parce que c'était plein de contraintes pour y accéder. On l'avait fouillé à l'entrée, en silence, et malgré quelques blagues de sa part il n'avait pas réussi à dérider l'ambiance. Puis on lui avait montré silencieusement un ascenseur sur la gauche de la réception qu'il prit et bon Dieu ce qu'il était lent le machin !

On aurait pu croire qu'un ascenseur aussi ridiculement élégant, tout tapissé de l'intérieur, avec un grand miroir au joli cadre, bien éclairé, de la moquette et deux plantes vertes serait du dernier cri donc rapide parce que c'est ce qu'on attend des choses modernes : qu'elles vous fassent gagner du temps, non ? Et ben non le machin était si lent que Naruto n'arrivait pas à savoir si la chose montait, descendait ou faisait carrément du sur-place. Peut-être qu'il était en panne ? Et puis Naruto se rappela qu'il faisait beau dehors quand il était arrivé. Pas beau « ouais il fait beau en tout cas il ne pleut pas… » non beau comme « il fait sacrément beau dehors, soleil rayonnant, ciel bleu, oiseaux pépiant et tout le barda alors que moi je suis dans une petite boîte en acier et je sais même pas si elle bouge toute luxueuse qu'elle soit ». Il n'y avait même pas de bouton d'arrêt d'urgence ! Euh… Pas de bouton tout court d'ailleurs. Que dalle. Nada. Comment la règlementation spéciale des ascenseurs avait-elle pu laisser passer ça ? Une telle réglementation devait bien exister pourtant. Si l'engin était vraiment en panne et qu'il était oublié de tous ici, comment pourrait-il contacter l'extérieur ? Et si c'était la fin du monde dehors ? Il ne le saurait même pas.

Il présuma que l'ascenseur montait et essaya d'étayer cette thèse en collant l'oreille à la paroi de devant où il y avait les portes, puis celle de droite, puis celle de gauche… sans percevoir le moindre bruit bizarre. Remarque il ne savait pas quel genre de bruit anormal faisait un ascenseur qui n'a pas de bouton mais restait persuader de pouvoir le deviner s'il l'entendait. Ce qui lui faisait remarquer que ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'entendait plus rien, même sa propre présence lui parvenait à peine.

Peut-être était-ce le moment de s'inquiéter ? Remarque même s'il le faisait est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose à la situation ? Peut-être que cela donnerait une nouvelle variable qui viendrait modifier la possibilité initiale ? Ou pas. Il serait juste en train de paniquer dans une boîte d'acier inoxydable sans rien pouvoir y changer, alors y péter un câble ou s'occuper l'esprit utilement… Le choix se faisait de lui-même à ce stade. M'enfin bref quitte à tromper son ennui il s'imagina d'abord donner de grand coup de pieds aux flancs de l'appareil puis plus raisonnablement mais avec une certaine reluctance il décida de s'entrainer à quelques calculs mentaux. Programmeur est un travail qui requiert de ne pas perdre les réflexes dus au métier, et ce genre de petit jeu permettait de les entretenir.

C'était très simple on faisait une opération de l'hémisphère droit, un autre différent de l'hémisphère gauche en même temps et après on calcule le tout comme on s'entrainerait à jouer quelques chose de différent pour chaque main sur un piano afin de donner un résultat harmonieux. C'était un exercice difficile certes, surtout si on y était pas habitué mais nettement plus facile de se concentrer lorsqu'on a quelque chose de précis sur quoi se focaliser, alors Naruto avait toujours des trucs dans les poches : Aujourd'hui des pièces de différentes tailles dans la droite et quelques autres pièces et des bonbons à la menthe dans l'autre. Alors 3 pièces de 100 yens et 5 de 500 yens d'un côté plus 1 pièce de 500, 3 de 400 et 2 bonbons d'un autre côté… ça nous fait un total de 4502, calcula-t-il le regard fixé sur les portes hermétiquement et obstinément closes. Il vérifia puis recommença après avoir refait la répartition des éléments dans ses poches. Alors la somme du contenu de la poche droite divisé par le quart de la somme de la gauche moins les bonbons le tout au carré… et il continua et recommença encore quelques fois refusant de céder à la tentation de piétiner sur place et de crier aux stupides portes de le relâcher car il avait un rendez-vous.

Il était en plein milieu d'une division euclidienne quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et sans bruit surprenant notre blondinet qui n'espérait plus, tellement qu'il se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Mais non, l'ascenseur avait vraiment dénié le libérer en ouvrant ses portes sur un nouvel étage. Alors après avoir prudemment posé un pied en dehors, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne lui tendait pas un piège perfide comme celui de se refermer sur lui, Naruto sortit sur le palier alors que derrière lui les portes se refermaient aussi brusquement que silencieusement. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe en regardant encore les dites portes mais c'était certainement pour une autre raison qu'il n'entendit pas arriver le nouveau venu.

-Nu.

Le programmeur sursauta pour faire face à un autre homme aux cheveux argentés noué en catogan, à lunettes rondes, au sourire poli qu'ont les hôtesses d'accueil et cintré dans un costume tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire mais très bien repassé. À vrai dire il avait parlé d'une voix si faible qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu si tout n'était pas à ce point silencieux. Remarque c'était non son apparition soudaine mais plutôt le mot prononcé qui le poussa à répondre un grand « hein ? » pas poli-joli mais assez adéquat vous en conviendrez : Qui était nu ? Ou qui voulait-il voir nu ? Certainement pas lui quand même ? Et ça ne signifiait pas non plus bonjour dans une langue dont Naruto avait la connaissance (pas qu'il connaisse beaucoup de langues ceci dit)… L'inconnu reprit toujours d'une voix à peine audible avec son sourire de réceptionniste et les mains croisées devant lui comme un majordome.

-Nu dit. Vous plaît ?

-Eh bien… je ne suis pas nudiste si c'est ce que vous me demandez.

Le réceptionniste-majordome fronça les sourcils et hocha négativement la tête pendant que Naruto se demandait si avoir des tendances exhibitionnistes était une qualification nécessaire au job, encore qu'à ce moment-là non seulement cela aurait dû être précisé avant mais surtout pourquoi diable un programmeur aurait-il besoin d'être nu pour son travail ?

-Don. Je to, vous plaît ?

-Pardon ? Répliqua-t-il en remarquant pour la première fois que si la bouche de l'autre homme bougeait elle n'était pas synchronisée avec sa voix car il articulait plus longuement que ce que Naruto percevait. Autrement dit c'était comme si parfois le son ne suivait pas le fait de former les mots.

L'homme à lunettes hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avec un genre de mine résignée mais toujours le sourire poli et désigna une direction derrière le blond de la main avant de le dépasser tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Naruto haussa à nouveau un sourcil mais prit le pas.

-Vous travaillez pour le professeur ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en essayant de suivre le rythme de son guide qui marchait étonnamment vite.

Celui-ci hocha juste la tête sans ralentir et ils continuèrent de marcher. Le couloir était large et tapissé ici aussi, sans fenêtres mais éclairé par de petites loupiottes rondes encastrées dans le plafond, des deux côtés se dressaient des murs nus mis à part les lambris de bois et des portes sans poignées, ni la moindre inscription ou numéros : aucunes indications donc lui permettant de savoir si l'ascenseur l'avait fait monter ou descendre et s'il se trouvait devant des portes de bureaux ou d'appartement ou carrément vides.

Il remarqua alors que leurs pas ne faisaient pas de bruit non plus contre la moquette bleu-nuit, même pas un petit son étouffé. Mais tout était bizarre ici quand il s'agissait de son, quoique pris d'un doute Naruto décida de tester son ouïe en produisant une petite toux qui attira un bref regard de la part de l'homme à lunette. Il fit un rapide mouvement de vas-et-viens de la main avec un grand sourire gêné et l'autre homme continua tandis que le blond se sentait d'une part un peu embarrassé sans vraies raisons et d'autre part infiniment soulagé que son audition soit exempt de défaut car après tout le son de sa toux lui avait paru tout à fait normal. Si problème il y avait, ça ne venait assurément pas de lui. Ils continuèrent encore de marcher : ce couloir était aussi long que l'ascenseur était lent en tout cas ; bifurquèrent de temps à autre, montèrent et descendirent quelque marches d'escaliers parfois et alors qu'ils marchaient toujours Naruto se crut obliger de reprendre la conversation.

-Je suis désolé si je suis en retard hein, en fait je suis arrivé avec un peu d'avance mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il y aurait autant de formalités pour rentrer dans le bâtiment, et puis l'ascenseur était vraiment très lent. Vous devriez le faire remarquer à votre responsable d'entretien des ascenseurs si vous en avez… M'enfin j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop le professeur.

Le réceptionniste-majordome qui travaillait pour le professeur hocha la tête dans ce geste universel de compréhension.

-Non, je rends. Sion monde, ajouta-t-il de cette même voix presque éteinte.

Quid ? Après avoir cherché en vain une signification possible à ces mots sibyllins Naruto abandonna. Peut-être son guide avait-il subit une chirurgie des cordes vocales pour changer de voix et ne s'en était pas encore remis. Cette explication plausible lui plut et Naruto sourit en continuant de maintenir le même rythme de marche que l'homme à lunette. Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment avant que l'homme en costume ne pile soudainement devant une porte, Naruto manqua alors de le cogner in extremis et pendant que ce dernier stabilisait son équilibre ainsi brusquement perturbé, le type à lunette lui fit partiellement face.

-Nous rivés, expliqua-t-il.

Bien qu'il aurait pu être compris quelque chose comme leurs pieds étaient désormais rivés au sol ou une autre absurdité du genre Naruto hocha vaguement la tête et choisit de comprendre que son guide essayait de lui dire qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination par cette notion qui impliquait une certaine immobilité. Certes il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour le deviner mais il était toujours bon de muscler sa logique pour entretenir son intelligence se dit-il en hochant une deuxième fois la tête en tout cas c'est ce que disait son ami Shikamaru et comme c'était le plus grand programmeur que System ait jamais connu, il était forcément de bon conseil. En plus comme cette fois il avait compris hein… Enfin bref Naruto sourit encore à son propre raisonnement et regarda l'employé du professeur juste poser sa main à plat au milieu de la porte qui en réponse s'ouvrit sans bruit pour changer. Le blond eut juste le temps de se dire qu'il aimerait installer ce genre de porte chez lui ainsi il n'aurait plus besoin de chercher ses clés ou ne craindrait plus le risque de les perdre que l'homme à lunettes le faisait entrer.

xxx

C'était un bureau dont le mur du fond était entièrement composé de grandes fenêtres, celles qu'il avait vu dehors et qui faisaient briller l'immeuble parmi les autres amas de béton. Cette baie vitrée lui permit également de constater qu'il faisait non seulement et heureusement toujours jour –à vue de nez on aurait dit midi- et donc qu'il n'avait pas passé une vie dans l'ascenseur finalement mais surtout que celui-ci avait monté. Cette constatation était satisfaisante parce qu'il aimait avoir raison peut-être parce qu'on lui avait souvent répété dans sa jeunesse qu'il n'était qu'un vaurien, un incapable, un idiot, un sans avenir, un boulet, un nul embryonnaire et bon à rien, un cancre, un looser… et on en passe sûrement.

Assis sur le fauteuil en skye noir que le type à lunettes lui avait désigné en entrant avant de disparaître dans une salle à côté, Naruto laissa son regard parcourir la pièce : les couleurs étaient de bon tons parce qu'on a beau dire blanc, marron, ou rouge le cercle chronométrique présentait des spectres de différentes nuances et les blancs et noirs affichaient ici leurs plus jolies teintes. Le mobilier s'arrêtait au strict minimum aussi car hormis la combinaison Fauteuil-Bureau standard, le canapé inconfortable sur lequel il était installé, une corbeille en acier noir et quelques casier de rangement gris, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Naruto n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit impersonnel. Ils instillaient en lui une répulsion profonde car ça lui rappelait la solitude, et la solitude il n'aimait pas trop ça en ayant un peu trop fait les frais durant son enfance. Et puis ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose de mettre un peu de rouge, de jaune ou de vert ? Même des blancs et noirs de jolies teintes pouvaient être plus festifs avec une petite touche de couleur (d'aussi bon tons de préférence et pas un horrible jaune pisse). Certes ils n'avaient peut-être pas envie d'être festifs ici mais on pouvait bien chercher à être moins monotone à la rétine, non ? Et puis franchement une ou deux photos de votre copine ou de votre famille ne ferait pas de mal M. le réceptionniste-majordome. Même de vos chats, on ne vous jugera pas. Quand on parle du chat… Le concerné réapparu dans la pièce avec un anorak jaune, des bottes en caoutchouc jaune et un casque avec lampe… jaune, le tout du genre que porte les ouvriers sur un chantier c'est-à-dire un beau jaune lumineux et un deuxième lot de l'ensemble dans les bras.

Naruto mourrait d'envie de lui demander à quoi ça servait mais se doutait que la réponse risquait de ne pas être très claire. Alors quand l'assistant du professeur lui dit « Vous ez, vous plaît. » notre blondinet –car Naruto est blond, on ne l'a pas dit encore, mais c'est le cas - préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre – bon l'exercice de la logique c'est pas tout le temps d'accord ?- et passa l'uniforme sur ses vêtements.

Son guide ne perdit pas plus de temps et le conduisit jusqu'à la pièce d'où il avait sorti son attirail jaune canari. Là, l'endroit était tout aussi dépourvu de particularité que l'autre mise à part une trappe dans le sol, comme ça, au beau milieu de la pièce... Comme quoi ils s'étaient permis une petite originalité ici, au moins ça surprenait un peu !

Pendant que Naruto décidait d'apprécier « l'originalité », le réceptionniste-majordome ouvrit la trappe pour dévoiler une ouverture, c'était un conduit vertical circulaire avec des barreaux d'échelle implantés dans le mur.

-Il va falloir que je rentre là-dedans ? S'exclama notre protagoniste en désignant ce « là-dedans » du doigt.

Le type à lunette hocha positivement la tête pas du tout déphasé le moins du monde à faire toute ces simagrées pour rencontrer un seul bonhomme. À ce stade il aurait bien pu poser des questions ou exclamer un refus tout net cependant la première option mènerait à un dialogue surement incompréhensible, la seconde à un abandon de job.

En conséquence malgré le fait qu'il ne le sentait pas trop de descendre « là-dedans », Naruto haussa des épaules et resserra le ciré jaune pour marquer son acceptation.

-Très tion ente et moi, dit le type à lunettes sur un ton d'avertissement avant de passer le premier.

Le programmeur leva les yeux au ciel : dans quoi s'embarquait-il encore ? Ça faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était plus attiré de problèmes et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'en avoir maintenant comme le lui avait fait remarquer le coordinateur. Bref il poussa un soupir et suivit son guide.

Evidemment le conduit était long. « Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? » maugréa Naruto dans sa barbe. S'il avait entendu son commentaire, le réceptionniste-majordome ne releva pas son mécontentement. Notre blond n'était pas claustrophobe mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il aimait se glisser dans ce qui ressemblait à une canalisation faute de meilleure description, en plus leur seule source de lumière consistaient en les lampes torches juchées sur leurs casques.

En somme ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Et pourtant au tréfonds de lui, il y avait une espèce d'excitation presque familière sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom… mais ça restait inconfortable.

Aussi fut-il assez content d'enfin déboucher sur le sol après le dernier barreau de l'échelle. Sa satisfaction fut de courte durée cependant lorsqu'il saisit qu'ils étaient dans un genre… d'égout ? Non ce n'était pas tout à fait des égouts parce que normalement ça y sent mauvais, il y a des déchets, des rats et des choses comme ça dans les égouts. Ici c'était un genre de structure labyrinthique souterraine en béton constituée de plusieurs conduits cylindrique. Peut-être un ancien système d'évacuation ou d'abri anti-nucléaire où se réfugier en cas de nouvelle guerre mondiale? Allez savoir…

Il ne poussa pas plus loin son raisonnement car le type aux lunettes s'était remis à marcher de son pas rapide et il fallait bien faire attention à ce qu'il ne le perde pas dans ce dédale. Il n'aurait pas l'air très fin si cela arrivait mais le retrouverait on seulement ?

C'est en s'imaginant perdu tout seul dans le labyrinthe, la pile de la lampe torche du casque à plat et en se demandant combien de temps il survivrait qu'il se laissa conduire à travers les couloirs en béton, tournant et bifurquant souvent de-ci de-là. Sur le chemin il remarqua des « portes » en fer qui verrouillaient l'ouverture de certains conduits, ces énormes disques de métal étaient parfois munis d'un judas ou de poignées et d'autre non. Ils finirent par s'immobiliser devant une porte en particulier bien que Naruto ne voyait pas en quoi celle-ci se distinguait des autres pendant que son guide la faisait coulisser sans effort quoique notre blondinet ne comprenne rien au mouvement physique que la porte fit pour s'ouvrir.

-Nous rivés, Répéta comme tantôt le type à la voix désynchronisé.

-Merci.

Comme aucun des deux ne bougea instantanément, le réceptionniste-majordome finit par lui montrer la direction du menton comme pour dire « allez-y ». Naruto haussa les épaules et entra.

xxx

Le type à lunettes ne fit aucun mouvement pour le suivre, en fait il ne le suivit jamais et Naruto entra seul. Le couloir était étonnamment court et il déboucha rapidement dans un petit salon où il devrait normalement rencontrer le professeur mais y trouva plutôt un garçon au style capillaire particulier et surtout à l'air renfermé, le nez plongé dans un magazine de science.

-Hem… Bonjour je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le professeur est là ?

-Hn.

…..D'accord un autre moulin à parole on dirait. Naruto se laissa aller à un petit rire gêné en se massant la nuque d'une main tandis que le garçon ne relevait même pas le nez de sa lecture.

-On aurait dût avoir rendez-vous il y a… 2 heures ! S'étonna-t-il en consultant sa montre. Je suis désolé mais le récep-… enfin je veux dire mon guide, l'homme à lunettes, ne m'a rien fait remarquer en me conduisant ici… Je veux dire j'ai dû passer par plein de formalités pour rentrer et…

-Shhh, coupa sèchement le noiraud en tournant une page de son magazine.

Arrêté si brusquement et rudement dans son verbiage, Naruto le darda brièvement du regard après une petite moue. Les gens ici n'étaient pas très polis !

Naruto s'assis en ravalant des insultes et commentaires ennuyés. Il y a quelques années, il se serait sûrement emportés mais désormais il était adulte, hein ? Et les adultes dans le meilleur des cas ne se laissent pas « emporter ». Il s'assit donc et se mit à partager un nouveau silence avec le type à l'air renfermé.

Et puis c'était quoi leur truc avec le silence d'abord ? On n'était pas dans une bibliothèque à la fin ! À moins ce que ce ne soient des fétichistes … hum quoi que ça n'existe peut-être pas ça des fétichistes du silence… Et on ne parle pas de Doctor Who mais du vrai silence. Si ça se trouve avec toute cette histoire de nu et tout, c'était leur turn on. D'autant qu'il n'y a même pas deux semaines il avait lu sur internet qu'il existait des fétichistes des ballons de baudruches alors pourquoi pas du silence ?

En manque d'occupation, il se mit donc à observer son compagnon de salle d'attente : jeune, cheveux de jais décoiffés… ou plutôt coiffés de façon décoiffé, yeux obsidienne, peau pale (ce type avait-il seulement connu un jour les rayons du soleil ?), difficile d'en estimer la taille mais raisonnablement grand, enfin un corps semble-t-il tonique sobrement couvert d'un jimbeï blanc et violet. Le mec ressemblait à l'une de ces gravures de mode des magazines que son ex petite-amie lisait souvent. Toutefois à force de le regarder, là comme ça les mains sur les genoux, il fut brusquement traversé par le souvenir d'un petit noiraud, boudant, assis sur un ponton d'une rivière, là où il avait grandi. C'était très précis, la sensation de se tenir debout sur le chemin depuis la berge alors que l'autre petit garçon était assis au bord du ponton et la lumière du soleil couchant qui se réfléchissait sur toute la surface de l'eau lui assaillirent les sens. Mieux il entendait très clairement le bruit de la rivière, un peu plus ferme et profond à cause de la pluie de la veille, couvrant à peine néanmoins quelques éclat de voix par-ci, par-là.

Notre blondinet ferma les yeux et tout était là, il rouvrit les yeux et plus rien. Le souvenir, si c'en était un s'estompa légèrement et il se mit à rationaliser la chose. Un souvenir d'enfance ressurgi des tréfonds de sa mémoire inopinément... Ça peut arriver à tout un chacun, oui. Preuve en est, il ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom de la rivière… Il pouvait toujours demander à son compagnon silencieux mais la probabilité que celui-ci soit le petit inconnu du ponton d'un souvenir incertain était honnêtement très faible. Bah trouvons d'abord le nom de cette rivière, se dit-il, car on ne peut pas décemment oublier là d'où on vient et on a grandi. Alors… Naya… Naga… Nagano ? Non Nagano c'était la préfecture d'où il venait… Yahagi ! Oui définitivement ça… Yahagi. Quoi qu'en fait il ne se souvenait pas qu'un tel ponton existasse près de chez lui au bord de cette rivière. Qu'importe, ils auraient au moins un sujet de conversation.

-Hé on se connaîtrait pas déjà ? Se hasarda-t-il sans plus réfléchir.

-Hn…

Ouais décidément ce n'était pas un moulin à paroles.

-La rivière Yahagi, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Hn.

D'accord, c'était peut-être l'oreille la plus attentive de l'univers (on lui laissait le bénéfice du doute quant à l'attention) mais pas la langue la plus pendue. En attendant, il lui restait un travail qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu commencer faute d'avoir rencontré son employeur et était réduit à attendre –encore- dans cette petite salle où il y avait ce jeune homme pas très causant qui semblait réfractaire –comme tout le monde ici- à la conversation ou a fortiori donner le minimum vital d'information.

Bien… bon… d'accord… rebelote le coup des calculs mentaux pour passer le temps, temps qui semblait s'étirer lentement au fur et à mesure des minutes et n'était rythmé que de temps à autre par une page de magazine tournée par la gravure de mode silencieuse.

Il fut interrompu dans une addition totale par l'arrivée calme mais non moins remarquable du professeur. Enfin !

Celui-ci arriva d'une démarche silencieuse quoique pressée par une porte à demi-dissimulée à cause d'une grande bibliothèque en acier derrière le brun et Naruto sût tout de suite que c'était lui parce qu'il portait une blouse blanche… et qu'il avait un badge en cuivre carré avec son titre honorifique arrimé à la poche frontale. C'était un homme qui devait approcher la fin de la cinquantaine normalement mais ne les faisait pas du tout avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais sans le moindre cheveu blanc, grand de taille et fin de stature. S'il avait précédemment pensé que la peau du noiraud taciturne était pâle alors que dire du teint proche de la craie du professeur ? Son visage était long et ovale avec de petits yeux à la pupille curieusement verticale et un reflet or dedans. De surcroît il serait tout à fait impossible de passé à côté de son maquillage semblable à celui…. D'un chanteur de glam rock. Oui c'est ça glam rock… Il avait une allure définitivement bizarre.

Et Naruto il aime tout le monde. C'est vrai, il pouvait le jurer. Ou au moins presque tout le monde. Ou il essayait en tout cas. Mais celui-là, il dut essayer de ne pas le déprécier au premier regard. Non mais c'est vrai, j'insiste, parce qu'il aime vraiment tout le monde Naruto ou presque et il juge jamais les gens au premier regard MAIS y avait un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout chez ce bonhomme, ça ne passait tout simplement pas. C'était presque aussi fort que l'image du soleil couchant et le bruit d'eau de rivière quand il avait vu l'autre type pas très causant. Bref Naruto s'attendait presque à ce que ce monsieur improbable soit aussi muet que tout le reste mais le professeur lui tendit la main et proféra enfin un ensemble de son et agencés avec cohérence en plus. Si c'était pas génial ça !

-Bonjour M. Uzumaki, je suis le professeur Orochimaru, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix pas mielleuse c'est vrai mais… susurrante. Et il ne lui plus toujours pas.

-Je vois que sous avez déjà rencontré Sasuke ?

-Lui-là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant de son autre main le susnommé. Il est muet ? S'enquit-il, l'œil sévère en direction du malotru.

-Mu..- Oh non non il est déçu que je ne lui aie pas confié le travail. C'est un très bon programmeur vous savez, malheureusement il n'est pas licencié vous voyez. Donc je ne peux pas lui confier un shuffling vous comprenez.

Naruto hocha distraitement la tête le regard glué sur la gravure de mode qui n'avait pas cillé à l'arrivée du Professeur mais possédait désormais un prénom : Sasuke. Le nom lui allait à ravir en plus d'être assez agréable au point que Naruto éprouve l'envie de le répéter pour voir comment il crissait dans sa bouche mais s'en abstint et reporta son attention sur l'homme plus âgé. Il ne le voyait pas du tout comme ça : même si au fond son apparence ne l'affectait pas plus. Un professeur renommé qui a un look de chanteur glam rock et pour qui on doit traverser un véritable dédale dans de bien curieuses conditions si on voulait le voir ?... Hum Oui pourquoi pas ? Ça faisait un peu sens quelque part. Les gens célèbres dans leurs domaines sont réputés excentriques.

Mais pour être honnête il s'attendait à un vieux avec de longs cheveux blancs et peut être des sandales aux pieds… il ne savait pas pourquoi juste comme ça. Le professeur Orochimaru incroyablement diplômé, croulant sous de multiples distinctions et qui ne faisait pas son âge lui lâcha enfin la main.

-Enfin bref si vous voulez bien me suivre…

* * *

Et nous voici donc avec un nouveau début.  
Vous avez aimez ? Vous n'avez pas aimez ? Vous avez des questions ou suggestions ? Vous voulez une suite ? Mais c'est pas un problème il y a un dispositif qui s'appelle "review" et qui a commodément été installé en bas de page (j'aime bien cette nouvelle présentation mais penser à toutes les évolutions de ce site me fait me sentir vieille) pour vous exhortez à échanger.

Allez à la prochaine.


End file.
